Alexandria
by fae.kathleen
Summary: Clint has a sister named Alexandria who's recovering from her last boyfriend who abused her physically and emotionally. Bucky loves her, but is she ready to love again. What happens when her boyfriend makes a reappearance? Note: If there are any possible triggers I will put a warning at the beginning of chapters Please read and review!
1. Alexandria

"Dria, you almost done?" Clint asks her walking into the piano room where she was practicing, "Dinner's almost ready."

Alexandria stops playing to look up at her brother, "What're you making big bird?"

"Mac and cheese. By the way, your song sounds really good. How long have you been working on it?"

"I don't know. A few days almost a week now."

"You know who'd really love to hear it," Clint asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm going to smack you if you saw Bucky." Alexandria says smiling at the thought of Bucky liking her playing.

"You know he likes you, right?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, but you remember my last relationship," Alexandria starts to breathe deeply and closes her eyes remembering Drake and his hand slapping her. She can still feel his hot breath on her neck as he holds her down striping her of her clothes and diginity.

Clint notices her hyperventilating and pulls her into a hug, "That asshole is gone, you're safe. Everything's okay. You're safe now. Shhhhh. Everything's okay Alexandria."

The siblings stay like that for a minute. Before Alexandria says, "I'm okay now. Thank you, sorry."

"Don't apologize mon petite. Bucky would never touch you, and if he dared, metal arm aside I'd kill him slowly and painfully and hide the body."

Alexandria laughed, "I think Nat and Bruce would to."

Clint, "And Tony, we all love you so much Alexandria. Don't forget that."

"So Mac and Cheese, then." Alexandria says quickly wiping a stray tear away. Clint notices the change in topic, "Yeah! It's almost ready want to head on down."

"Sure," Alexandria replies, "Who's in the tower?"

"Um, Nat and Steve are still on a mission, Thor's in Asgard, and I think everyone else is here."

"Great! I'll get Tony and Bruce from the lab. Bucky's in the gym, right?"

"He should be."

"So I'll get everyone and meet you up there! Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," he gives her a quick hug and says, "Meet you up there Dria."

"See you big bird!" with that she steps into the elevator and takes it down to Tony and Bruce's lab. She hums les mis tunes, "Tony needs to put some broadway tunes in here so the rides aren't so boring."

She gets to the right floor and steps off inputting her access code she steps into the lab to see tony and Bruce working quietly by a computer.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Alex!" Tony yells from his work station.

"Hey Tone. What's new in the science world?"

"You know I hate that nickname," Tony complains.

"Hey Alexandria, are you here for something?" Bruce asks kindly.

"Yeah, I'm here to grab you guys for dinner. Clint's making Mac and Cheese."

"I'm not hungry." Tony says dismissively.

"JARVIS, has Tony eaten today?"

"No Miss Barton."

"Come on Tony, Clint's cooking," Bruce comments.

"Alright," Tony complies, "but only because he's cooking."

"I'll make sure he comes up in a few minutes," Bruce reassures Alexandria.

"Thanks Brucey!"

With that Alexandria took off to find Bucky in the gym.


	2. Backstory

Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Please review, this has some flashback and a little peak into Alexandria and Bucky's relationship!

 **TW: mentions of abuse, implies rape**

The elevator opens to reveal a semi-modern gym with all the necessary equipment to work out. Alexandria walks through and hears someone grunting and hitting a punching bag. She walks past the workout equipment into a target room where Clint is teaching her how to throw knives, but she's a slow study so it takes a while. She looks around and doesn't see Bucky so she walks to the next room which is a boxing ring and finds him in the corner pounding on a punching bag. She stands there admiring him for a second, his toned muscles and messy hair. ' _Even when he's sweaty he still looks hot'_ she thinks to herself. Bucky notices her staring and smirks to himself. He stops and walks over to the bench to take a drink of water and take the wraps off his hands.

"Hey doll." He calls over to Alexandria. She walks over to sit by him bringing a new towel over.

"Hey Buck, how was your workout?"

"Pretty good, wasn't anything special about it though."

They spent a moment in silence as Bucky took another drink of water and got some of the sweat off of his head.

"Clint's making Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight."

"I love some classic Mac and Cheese," Bucky remarks.

"Yeah me too!" Alexandria says, "You want to head up together?" she asks timidly.

Bucky looks up at her beautiful blue eyes that seem to sparkle and her small timid smile. "Sure," he responds helplessly as her face lights up with a dazzling smile and she leads him to the elevator. It takes all of his self control to not kiss her right there, but he remembers talking to Clint about it

* **flashback***

" _Bucky we need to talk," Clint calls to him as he's working out._

" _Okay," Bucky pauses his workout to sit on a bench with Clint, "What's up?"_

" _Anyone with eyes can see that you like my sister," Bucky blushes at this comment and can't deny his affection for Alexandria, "But she won't tell many people this because she doesn't want a lot of people worried about her, but she just got out of a," Clint takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Dria just got out of an abusive relationship and she's not ready for another one now."_

 _Bucky asked, "What happened?"_

 _Clint sighed deeply not wanting to go into his history, but knowing Bucky wouldn't stop until he knew, "His name was Drake," Clint spit out in disgust, "I had a bad feeling about him, but couldn't find anything specifically to dislike about him. She started coming home with bruises and come out with some bs excuse for them like falling down the stairs and stuff. I knew she was lying, but assumed she had a good reason so I let it be. I started seeing her less and less so one day I went over to her apartment and couldn't find her. I saw shattered glass and overturned furniture everywhere, but couldn't find her. I used a tracker I put on her phone and it lead me to a run down apartment in a bad part of town I raced through the whole building trying to find out which apartment she was in. Finally I heard someone yelling profanities and I broke down the door. When I got in I saw her tied to a bed," Clint let a tear roll down his face at the memory, "with barely any clothes on and this son of a bitch holding her legs apart forcing himself on her. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him off her. He ran away, but I was more focused on my sister. I took the ropes off and took her back to the tower to treat the cuts I assume from the glass. She's never really been the same since."_

 _Bucky sat there not knowing what to do with this information, "Does she have any triggers?"_

 _Clint looks surprised by this question, "Yes, when people especially males get to close to her, physical touch when she isn't expecting it, people yelling or screaming, glass breaking, when she's held down, which is why we're careful sparing with her, and sometimes when she's thinking about it she start to have trouble breathing. She struggles with anxiety attacks and PTSD, but she won't accept help."_

 _Bucky clenches his fist wanting to pummel the man who put this loving girl through so much, "Does anyone else know?"_

" _Yes, Bruce and Tony treated her injuries and tested her for STD's so they know the basics, but nothing specific. Natasha helps calm her down since she's the only female and Steve knows because she had a panic attack when he was training her one day. Thor doesn't know anything and no one knows the specifics."_

" _Thank you for telling me," Bucky begins, "I'll let her tell me when she's ready for a relationship, but know that I will never treat her in the way that man did."_

" _I know you won't Bucky, but after some things people just can't be the same"_

" _Unfortunately, I know exactly what you mean."_

 ***end flashback***

So Bucky just stands there next to Alexandria wishing that he could torture and kill the man that hurt her.


	3. Panic Attack

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **TW: Panic attack**

They continue the elevator ride with Alexandria humming a tune Bucky doesn't know.

"What are you humming?" He asks her.

"Burn. It's a song from Hamilton. The best musical ever!" She exclaims with a gleam in her eye which causes Bucky to smile at her excitement. "It's so good! You have to listen to it. It's the story of our founding fathers told in rap!"

"Wow, musicals have certainly changed from my time," Bucky says unsure.

"This is the first of its kind don't worry. It hasn't changed that much." She comforts him reaching out to hold his flesh hand.

He's shocked at the contact considering they've never held hands before this, but relishes in the moment understanding she's saying she trusts him.

Then the elevator doors open and she drops his hand, he tries to hide the disappointment. She walks out with a huge smile on her face.

"Clint, food ready yet?"

"Patience is a virtue Dria."

"Please," she scoffs, "like you've ever been patient."

"How dare you?" Clint mocks taking offense to that, "Anyway it's almost done."

"Good," she smiles and asks, "Bucky can you come help me set the table?"

"Sure thing doll," he responds noticing Bruce and Tony getting off the elevator.

"Where is this fabulous dinner I was promised?" Tony asks the group.

"Calm down princess it's almost ready," Clint responds from the stove.

"Good you're just in time to help set the table."

"What?" Tony exclaims, "I give you a house to stay in and you want me to set your table?"

"I'll help," Bruce offers.

"Thanks Brucey! Can you get the cups while Bucky gets the napkins and silverware and I'll grab the plates!"

"No problem."

"Done!" Clint yells right as Bruce drops a glass cups shattering it. Alexandria freezes dropping all her plates and starts to hyperventilate.

"No no no no no. Please stop." She mutters as she curls herself into a ball.

"Dria, Dria, you're safe now darling. He's not here. Shhh you're safe Dria. He can't hurt you."

"Stop, stop no stop!" She yells getting louder and louder.

"Alexandria," Bruce says kneeling down to her level, "That is not real."

"Drake please stop, I'm sorry, please stop!"

"Alex," he says sternly, "I need you to breathe now. Breathe in 2,3,4 and out 2,3,4 follow me. In 2,3,4 and out 2,3,4. Perfect keep doing that and listen to Clint's voice."

She calms down while Clint mutters comforting comments into her ear. Tony has a glass of water in a plastic cup he hands to Alexandria. She tries to drink it, but her hands are shaking and she ends up spilling most of it.

"Here kiddo let me get you a refill," tony says grabbing the almost empty cup now.

"Clint?"

"Right here Dria."

"I don't like PTSD."

Clint chuckles, "None of us do."

Tony bends down and puts the cup to her mouth giving her small sips. Until she puts her hand up to ask him to stop.

"Thank you," she says to everyone. Then she notices the plates she dropped, "Oh my god I'm so sorry about the plates. I'll clean it up. I'm so sorry."

"No worries," Tony says, "I'm a billionaire and can buy as many plates as I need to. I can't tell you how many I've destroyed over the years."

"I'll clean it up," Bucky offers from the side feeling useless.

"thank you," she smiles softly.

"Let's take you to the infirmary to clean up those cuts and get the glass out real quick," Bruce says, "Can you walk?"

She stands up slowly wincing at the glass caught in her skin, "Yeah, but this glass hurts."

"Let's go so we can get back and eat this delicious dinner!"

They head off into the elevator leaving the three men in the kitchen.

"It's been a while and I thought she was getting better," Clint says almost to himself sitting down.

"I've been having JARVIS track her nightmares and she hasn't had them very often this past week," Tony adds, "She hasn't had any in the past 3 days."

"When did you start tracking my sister?"

"When I found her in the living room crying one night!" Tony shouts.

 ***flashback***

 _Tony walks out of the elevator looking for a snack, he worked in the lab for almost the entire day and found out he was starving. He was looking around the kitchen when he heard someone in the living room. He grabs a knife off the counter in case it's an intruder, then he slowly walks over to the living room and sees Alexandria sitting on his white couch holding her knees to her chest sobbing. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes._

" _Hey Tony," her voice cracks from crying._

" _Hey Alex," he responds gently putting the knife under the couch not wanting to frighten her, "What's up?"_

" _Just some nightmares," she says lowering her eyes to look at the floor, "I just want to forget, but my mind won't let me."_

" _I know how that feels. Trust me." Tony's heart feels for her, not wanting her to suffer. Ever since he met her he thought of her as a little sister that he needed to protect._

" _You need anything?"_

" _A glass of water with ice please."_

" _Sure kiddo," Tony gets water in a glass cup and brings it over. Alexandria stares at the cup for a while and starts crying again and hands it back to Tony._

" _I'm so sorry," she says, "I can't do glass right now."_

" _No problem," he says and rushes into the kitchen to get a plastic cup, "Here you go." he says handing her the cup._

" _Thank you," she says and sighs, "I don't like feeling this helpless, like it's my fault. I could have done something, but he always said he loved me."_

" _Can I hug you?" Tony asks knowing he can't suddenly hug her without warning._

" _Yes, please." he wraps her in a huge hug and lets her cry into his shoulder._

" _Everything will be okay. It'll still hurt and some days you'll feel more victim than survivor, but I promise one day it'll be okay."_

 _ ***end flashback***_

The boys finish cleaning up the glass and Tony puts up the glass cups in exchange for plastic ones and everyone waits for Alexandria and Bruce to come back up.

 **Hope you all like it! Please review!**


	4. Drake's Back

**Sorry this took so long, been going through some personal stuff, but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Dria and Bruce come up a few minutes later to join everyone for dinner. Bruce notices that all the cups were changed to plastic, plates to paper, and silverware to plastic. Dria sits down fidgeting with her hands ashamed she had a panic attack in front of everyone.

"Well I'm starving. Let's eat!" Tony says breaking the silence.

Clint comes around to put some mac and cheese on everyone's plate.

"Thank you," Alexandria whispers.

Dinner goes by with jokes and stories and no mention of Alexandria's panic attack.

"Can we play a game?" Alexandria says the first words she's said all dinner.

All the men look at each other.

"I'd love to. What game?" Clint asks.

"Bs or hearts?"

"I love bs" Tony says, "but Clint needs to be blindfolded because he's a spy."

"You'll have to remind me how to play, but sure!" Bruce chimes in.

"We played this all the time in the military so I down," Bucky says.

Alexandria smiles and says, "I'll go get the cards after dinner and we can play in the main living room!"

Soon dinner ends and the boys clean up and head on down to the living room when Alexandria's waiting with a deck of cards.

"You boys ready to lose?" Alexandria asks.

"That's some big talk Alex, but let's see if you can live up to it!" Tony says.

"Please I'm a spy's sister I've got skills."

Bucky smiles watching the animated banter between Alexandria and Tony. He loves her spunk and sass when she's like this. One of the many favorite things about her.

She deals out the cards and they begin to play.

"Bullshit," Bruce says.

"Damn you Bruce," Clint swears picking up the pile, "How'd you know?"

"Magic," Bruce jokes.

Alexandria laughs as she lays down on me if her few remaining cards, "2 queens."

"Bullshit!" Tony yells.

Alexandria turns over her cards to reveal 2 queens, "Read it and weep Tony."

"Damn it!" He yells.

Clint's about to play when JARVIS interrupts saying, "Sir, there's a man at the door asking to speak with Miss Barton."

"Who is it?"

"He says he's name is Drake and he's her boyfriend."

Alexandria, Clint, and Bucky all freeze hearing that name while Tony and Bruce can guess who that is.

"Tell him to leave," Tony replies.

"He says he needs to speak with her it's urgent." JARVIS responds.

"Tell him that if he doesn't leave I will gladly kick him out and make sure he's put on every terrorist watch list, registered as a sex offender, wanted criminal, and will never be able to have a bank account ever in any country."

"Yes, sir."

Clint puts his arms around Alexandria to comfort her, while Bucky and Bruce take deep breathes to avoid losing their tempers.

"He left sir," JARVIS replied.

Alexandria put her cards down and walked up to her room without a word while all the men watched her. They waited until she was gone to discuss what to do about Drake.

 **Hope you liked it! Will try to post another chapter ASAP!**


End file.
